


029 Vital Signs

by rhicola



Series: Bethyl Prompt List [8]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhicola/pseuds/rhicola





	029 Vital Signs

Beth scanned the shelves of sample medications as Daryl rummaged the exam rooms for anything they might need. They’d cleared the place of walkers on arrival and with the doors shut, neither really worried about being ambushed. Luckily, the two had found a group after leaving the prison and were taken in willingly, so long as they did their part with runs, which they were doing now. A few of the members were ill with something that wasn’t contagious, so Beth volunteered them to go on a hunt for medications.

As she filled her bag with ibuprofen, acetaminophen, aspirin, and any other medicines that ended in ‘cin’ or that stated they were bactericidal, Beth found a box of equipment that could actually be very useful. Inside were a few sphygmomanometers (in various sizes), multiple stethoscopes, thermometers, and a variety of scopes. Taking the average sized cuff, blue stethoscope, and oral thermometer from the box, she closed it and went to find Daryl, backpack slung over her shoulder. She wrapped the stethoscope around her neck and entered the room where ruffling noises were coming from.

“What can I do for ya, Mr. Dixon?” Beth asked with a broad smile on her face, “Feelin’ ill? Heard that flu was goin’ ‘round again.”

She stepped toward him, hand reached up to feel his forehead, and he gave her a peculiar look before deciding to play along with a simple nod.

“Ain’t feelin’ myself, Dr. Greene,” Daryl added, turning toward the exam table and hopping up, letting his feet dangle over the side, “Got them chills, feelin’ queasy, headache, ‘n all.”

Beth nodded a few times, setting the blood pressure cuff to the side before sheathing the thermometer and holding it out toward him. “Under your tongue,” she instructed, slipping it into Daryl’s mouth as it opened. Surprisingly, the screen came to life and within seconds gave her a reading of a normal temperature. “Ahh, gotta fever,” she lied, flinging the protective cover to the floor. She set the thermometer inside Daryl’s bag because it worked, then took up the cuff. “Feelin’ dizzy at all?” she asked, wrapping the cuff around his arm before placing the ear pieces of her stethoscope in her ears.

Daryl shook his head, but tapped it twice. “Jus’ gotta headache,” he muttered, making Beth nod once as she pumped up the cuff and listened for his blood pressure.

She’d seen Hershel do it plenty of times and even had him teach her at one point when she desired to be a nurse back before the outbreak happened. She knew that the ideal blood pressure was 120 over 80, but that it could vary depending on the person. Stopping at 200, Beth slowly let the air out and heard the first bump at 164. The first was followed by rhythmic beats until the sound went away at 98 and she let the rest of the air out, nodding slowly. “Bit high, Daryl,” she commented seriously, concern sweeping across her face.

Daryl shrugged in response. He didn’t know what all that meant, and Beth’s expression changed quickly so he let it go.

“Better get back,” she mumbled, putting the blood pressure cuff and stethoscope in his bag, too, “Got the meds we needed, or at least what I think we need.”


End file.
